


La mitad de mi alma

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George acaba de perder a un hermano y deberá superar su muerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La mitad de mi alma

Vacío. Así era como me sentía.

Tan sólo habían transcurrido unas escasas semanas desde que perdí la mitad de mi existencia. Toda esta tragedia ocurrió tan rápido, que apenas pude digerir el caos que se formó en mi familia tras la muerte repentina de mi hermano gemelo.

Al verle allí tirado, yaciendo en el suelo, sin moverse, inerte, con los ojos ya vidriosos, recorrí con la mirada la silueta de aquella sonrisa sin aliento, que la tengo tatuada en la memoria desde entonces, aquella sonrisa, que jamás volvería a ver, que jamás volvería a escuchar, que jamás volvería a sentir... Y sé que puede sonar algo, ¿cómo explicarlo? , sádico, pero en mi rostro apareció en ese momento una sonrisa también, ya que sabía que ahora estaría gastando bromas con Remus o Sirius (sobretodo éste último)allá donde estuviera en estos momentos y no iba a estar allí para colaborar con ellos... o simplemente, presenciarlos. Fue en ese instante, cuando me di realmente cuenta de todo, de que ya no volvería a verle nunca más, no me despertaría más de madrugada, porque él no podía dormir, pensando en alguna nueva invención y creación de alguno de nuestros productos. No iba nunca más, a poder abrazarle, cuando alguno de nuestros proyectos nos salía bien y celebrarlo como sólo nosotros lo sabíamos hacer. No iba a poder disfrutar de todo aquello nunca más. La sonrisa se me desvaneció poco a poco, al llegarme todos esos pensamientos a la mente, mente que se me quedó en blanco, causándome cierto estado de "shock" del que no desperté hasta poco después de su entierro. Mi mente simplemente no reaccionaba como tenía que hacerlo. Me limitaba solamente a asentir, ni siquiera prestaba atención a las palabras que los demás me solían dedicar, sobretodo de consuelo o compasión, o tal vez lástima, ya que la gente se estaba dando cuenta de que no estaba bien. Mi familia procuraba no sacarme el tema, ya que pensaban que en cualquier momento explotaría de rabia. Y no iban mal encaminados, pero tardé varios días en despertar de aquel estado catatónico del que permanecí ausente durante dos largas semanas. Me costaba abrir las puertas de mis sentimientos. En esos momentos, mi mente y mis sentimientos estaban como situados cada uno en un extremo de un largo y eterno pasillo, del que no se terminaba nunca y del que parecía que no podía conseguir llegar a ninguno de esos dos extremos. Cuando por fin llegué hasta uno de esos dos extremos, exploté.

Esto sucedió una noche, estando rebuscando entre unas cosas de nuestro armario compartido, encontré una caja en uno de sus cajones, de la cual, desconocía su contenido. La miré dubitativo, pensando en si estaba preparado para descubrir qué secreto me desvelaría aquella cajita. Vacilé unos momentos y al final decidí abrirla. Como era obvio, estaba cerrada bajo un hechizo "candado", me supongo que para que nuestra madre no la pudiera abrir si caía algún día en sus manos. Suspiré profundo antes de intentar con una posible clave, no sin mucho éxito. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya que no entendía muy bien el porqué Fred tenía semejante tesoro que yo desconocía por completo. Le conocía tan bien, que me resultaba difícil creer el cómo y por qué no tenía la más remota idea de la existencia de esa caja de metal. Estaba tan convencido de que tarde o temprano averiguaría su contraseña, que finalmente, acabé con un pesado dolor de cabeza. Desesperado, me tranquilicé y pensé en qué podría ser, hasta que, no sé ni cómo ni por qué se me vino una frase a la mente...

-Nosotros somos Gred y Feorge-dije señalando la dichosa caja metalizada color borgoña con la varita e hice un ligero movimiento de muñeca tras pronunciar laspalabras, lo que hizo que sonara un ligero y casi imperceptible "click" desde dentro de la cajita.

La abrí despacio. Tenía otro encantamiento, puesto que para ser tan diminuta aquella caja, llevaba demasiados objetos. Dentro de ella se hallaban algunos objetos personales de mi reciente hermano desaparecido. Empecé a vaciar aquella dichosa caja y allí encontré objetos que jamás pensé que me volvería a encontrar. La primera bludger con la que entrenamos en casa, unos cromos de jugadores de Quidditch que coleccionábamos cuando éramos pequeños, uno de los primeros partes por mala conducta, a consecuencia de nuestras continuas travesuras, un boceto de nuestro primer invento, cuando aún estaba en proyecto abrir la tienda que conseguimos abrir juntos... Un nudo se me asomaba a la garganta lentamente. Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que finalmente cayera en el abismo de la soledad y la melancolía. Después de sacar varios objetos más, encontré al fondo del todo una foto dónde salíamos los dos. En aquella imagen, salíamos lo dos gastándonos bromas el uno al otro, sonrientes. Di un eterno suspiro y deposité la imagen encima de la mesita de noche, que al parecer, aterrizó en ésta bocabajo. Hice el amago de meter la mano de nuevo en la cajita, pero la vista se me desvió hacia aquella foto bocabajo. Al parecer, llevaba escrito algo. Era la letra de Fred, sin duda alguna. En ella se podía leer la siguiente frase: "Olvida el pasado, vive el presente y podrás disfrutar del futuro". No sabía cómo, pero de pronto, la positividad y energía que Fred depositaba en aquella frase, me empañó los ojos y desempeñó en lo que parecían sollozos ahogados en el llanto que tanto había reprimido desde hacía semanas. Las lágrimas recorrían mi ferviente rostro, quemándome hasta el alma. De repente, un arrebato repentino de rabia e ira, se apoderó de mi ser, que hizo tirarlo todo por los suelos, deseando ser yo estar en el lugar de mi hermano en vez de él.

-¡¿Por qué te fuiste?! ¡¿Por qué me abandonaste?! ¡¿Por qué tú?!-me decía a mi mismo. Callé por temor a que me escuchara algún miembro de mi familia.

Me palpé la oreja ausente. De algún modo, deseé perder el resto de los miembros de mi cuerpo, si así conseguía traerlo de vuelta. Le echaba de menos, tanto, que no lo quise reconocer en todo este tiempo. Y la ira se estaba apoderando de mi, culpándome a mi mismo de no haber podido impedir su fatídico final.

Finalmente, el sueño me venció provocado por el llanto que tanto necesitaba sacar de mis entrañas. Tuve un sueño, en el que aparecía él y solamente me sonreía. Ahí fue cuando entendí las palabras de aquella foto.

Al día siguiente, me levanté lleno de optimismo. Cogí las últimas fórmulas que hicimos antes de la Segunda Batalla de Hogwarts y me dirigí hacia la tienda que con tanta ilusión abrimos. Realicé una de esas fórmulas y me dispuse a probarla. Saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón, la foto que encontré la noche anterior. Y sonreí.

-Va por ti, hermano...


End file.
